Bak'Harry Potter: Notre sorcier est un imbécile
by Fullmetal Kunoichi
Summary: Découverte surprenante de notre envoyée spéciale: Harry Potter a 12 de QI ! Comment a t il pu vaincre Voldemort 6 fois de suite ? Et ses 6 années de sorcellerie ? Chance ? Pots de vin ? Menaces ? That is the question !
1. Ch 1: Découverte intelligente

Bak'Harry Potter: Notre sorcier est un débile

Chapitre 1: Découverte...intelligente 

Auteur: FMAku, the Pensive alchemist toujours en train de penser...

Disclaimer: Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi sinon je serai milliardaire...ToT

PS: Le titre est un jeu de mots entre baka (idiot en japonais) et Harry. Bonne lecture !

* * *

(Présentateur) "...Nous avons maintenant notre envoyée spéciale à Londres, qui va nous parler d'une de ses "découvertes surprenantes". Bonjour, FMAku. 

- +tapote son micro+ Bonjour Roy, bonjour à vous téléspectateurs. Comme vous l'avez dit Roy, j'ai fait une découverte plus que surprenante...je fais la version complète du récit ?

- Oui, donnez tous les détails, on a toute l'émission.

- D'accord. Alors, en fait je voulais, pour le magazine "Les sorciers sont nos amis" interviewer le célèbre Harry Potter. Je vais donc chez sa tante, son oncle et son cousin chez qui il habite. Je viens, je demande à Mme Dursley où est Harry. Elle dit qu'il est dans sa chambre à l'étage. Jusque là, tout va bien. Elle me prévient qu'il est un peu...bizarre. "De toute façon elle aime pas les sorciers" voilà ce que j'avais pensé, mais c'était tout autre chose... Je suis montée, je rentre dans la chambre, Harry regarde la télé et je vois...le...les...Télétubbies. Il regardait les Télétubbies. Pour être sûre qu'il aille bien, je lui ai fait un test de QI...

- Et les résultats ?

- Haha...Les résultats...haha...hahaha...IL AVAIT 12 DE QI ! 12 ! J'ÉTAIS ÉCROULÉE DE RIRE, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE QU'IL AIT CA ! Sachant que mon test a été fait par des professionnels, le test n'était pas faux, le problème venait donc...de lui ! Hahaha !

- Pourquoi aviez-vous un test de QI ?

- Je devais le donner à ma cousine de 5 ans, pour savoir si elle pouvait sauter la maternelle.

- D'accord. Harry Potter a donc 12 de QI ?

- Ouais, héhé !

- Une question me trottine ...

- Sûrement la même que la mienne...

- Comment Hermione est tombée amoureuse d'un gars pareil ?

- Euh...non. Moi c'est plutôt...comment a-t-il gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Comment a-t-il réussi ses six années ? Comment peut-il passer en septième année ? Et surtout...**comment a-t-il pu vaincre Voldemort 6 fois de suite !**

- Euh...vous avez raison. Vous nous ferez une enquête je suppose.

- Exact. Soyez sûrs que je ne reviens jamais bredouille. Mouahahahahahahaha ! ... À vous Roy.

- Merci. Voici la fin de notre programme nous passons maintenant à la météo..."

* * *

Voilà un premier chapitre. Pourquoi je commence plein de fics en même temps ? That is the question ! 


	2. Ch 2: Aller à Poudlard: facile à dire !

Chapitre 2: Aller à Poudlard, facile à dire !

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, eh oui, et ça vaut mieux pour Harry XD

Blue Cinnamon: Tiens c'est bien imaginé ton histoire! Bonne idée ! XD

Sahada: Dans cette fic Ron aura l'air super intelligent face à Harry, mais tu as dû t'en rendre compte XD

* * *

(Présentateur) "Bonjour chers téléspectateurs, nous avons aujourd'hui FMAku qui, je vous le rappelle, a découvert que le célèbre Harry Potter a 12 de QI ! À vous FMAku.

- Merci Roy. Alors, après avoir fait cette Découverte avec un grand D, j'ai fouillé les bibliothèques de Londres pour trouver le volume 1 des aventures de notre célèbre sorcier. J'ai donc appris où était l'entrée de Poudlard: voie 9 3/4 à la gare de King Cross. 9 3/4, ce numéro de voie paraît bien énigmatique n'est-ce pas ? En fait il faut juste foncer comme un taré entre les voies 9 et 10. C'est ce que j'ai fait...mais je suis pas passée à travers du mur comme le disait le livre ! Je me suis...lamentablement ramassée...et j'ai failli avoir une fracture du crâne mais heureusement ce n'est pas arrivé car je lisais le volume 1 et le livre m'a protégé ! Bah oui, c'est la grande version épais comme...un demi dictionnaire. Donc je m'étais lamentablement ramassée et je pensais que tout mon reportage était fichu ! Si je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard...

- Mais...ils sont en vacances là non ?

- Oui !

- Donc vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à Poudlard !

- Si. Je vais m'y inscrire comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

- Sans magie ?

- Je ne suis peut-être pas sorcière, mais je suis une alchimiste ! Je peux donc aisément être professeur de potions !

- Vous ne vouliez pas vous inscrire pour les défenses contre les forces du mal ?

- J'ai fait une boulette...Désolée de vous avoir ainsi embrouillé. Je continue mon plan. Demain, à une heure que je ne dévoilerai pas, j'emprunterai le Delorean volante du Dr. Brown (vous savez, retour vers le futur !) et je partirais.

- Par où ?

- J'ai "emprunté" un plan de Londres avec le monde des sorciers: aucun problème.

- D'accord. Et les communications ne seront pas coupées ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, je pense...sinon j'enverrai des lettres.

- Ok. À bientôt donc.

- Demain au plus tard. À vous Roy.

- Merci FMAku. Nous passons maintenant à la coupe du monde..."

* * *

Voilà, déjà un deuxième chapitre. Je pense que je ne continuerai pas à mettre le récit comme ça: je pense que je ferai des lettres avec de la narration. N'oubliez pas le ch'ti bouton go ! 


	3. Lettre 1 faute de mieux comme titre

Lettre 1 (faute de mieux comme titre)

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi à part moi ! XD

Sahada: Il y a des hauts et des bas dans une fic...J'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux !

Andarielle666: Tant mieux si ça te plaît ! (tu deviens un(une ?) fan officiel(le) de mes fics ?)

* * *

FMAku

Un vieux cachot pourri dans Poudlard

Londres 28 juin 2006

Chère équipe de France 3 et de Angleterre 3 (j'y suis aussi journaliste),

J'ai appliqué le plan dont j'avais parlé mais...les sorciers accordent une importance cruciale à nos informations sur eux ! Je suis donc une cible de leurs effacages de mémoire. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me faire oublier ma rencontre avec Brad Pitteuh ! (je délire je l'ai jamais vu et de toute façon je l'aime pas ! Mais bon trêve de plaisanteries...XD) J'ai donc emprunté la Delorean volante du docteur Brown et j'ai suivi les rails conduisant jusqu'à la fameuse école comme dans le deuxième film de Harry Potter: ça a marché à la perfection...ou presque. Il y avait un chêne ou un truc dans le genre qui cognait donc qu'ils appelaient le chêne cogneur (ou un truc dans le genre) Après m'avoir sauvée, le directeur m'a dit que j'étais officiellement professeur de potions et m'a dit à propos d'Harry qu'il a été frappé d'amnésie, mais je n'y crois pas. En tout cas, à partir de maintenant, ma quête commence (on se croirait dans un RPG o ): The end of the Harry's celebrity (l'anglais fait plus classe dans ce cas là )

Je vous fais un nouveau rapport dès que j'ai du nouveau.

FMAku, journalist alchemist (l'alchimiste journaliste XD)


	4. Lettre 2 ou comment avoir une migraine

Lettre 2 ou comment avoir une migraine

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi à part moi eh oui mesdames et messieurs, je m'appartiens.

Andarielle 666: Ca m'amuse de ridiculiser ce pauvre gamin mais à bas Voldemort tout de même (à moi le pouvoir ! XD)

Euh...j'ai décidé que cette histoire se terminerait donc dans vingt chapitres à peu près (un ch toutes les deux semaines)

* * *

FMAku 

Un cachot pourri dans les sous-sols de Poudlard

Londres 9 juillet 2006

Chères équipes de France 3 et Angleterre 3,

Désolée de vous avoir laissés sans nouvelles de moi. Alors, comme je l'avais dit, ma quête débutait. J'avais accompli le premier objectif: infiltrer le collège en étant professeur de potions après que cet abruti de Rogue soit parti jouer dans un autre film et celui-dont-je-me-souviens-plus-le-nom qui remplaçait Rogue s'est enfui je ne sais où. Mais bon, arrêtons de dérivationner et allons à la suite. Euh...oui c'est dériver je suis désolée mais j'ai pas de correcteur ni d'encre effaçable et je ne ferais jamais jamais de rature sur un rapport vous le savez bien. Revenons à nos hippogriffes si vous le voulez bien. J'étais donc professeur, la rentrée est dans deux mois à peu près, mais j'avais oublié un détail capital: je sais pas faire de potions ! J'étais aussi pourrie en potions qu'un yaourt périmé de trois mois: c'est dire. Mais bon, je suis alchimiste sur les bords donc ça va (sur les bords je dis bien comptez pas sur moi pour reconstituer votre maquette de la tour Eiffel) Mais j'ai dû étudier et savoir par coeur toutes les formules pour toutes les potions de la première à la dernière année (bref sept livres de l'épaisseur d'un dictionnaire chacun, mais deux fois plus grand) Je suis sûre qu'une question vous trottine: pourquoi je n'apprends pas au fur et à mesure ? C'est parce que Dumbledore avait prévu de me passer un test deux heures plus tard. J'ai donc appris (et pas revu) aussi bien la théorie que la pratique. Dumbledore m'a donc appelé à l'aide d'un mégaphone en peau de crocodile génétiquement modifié, j'ai monté trois étages, je l'ai retrouvé et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais venue ici alors que l'examen avait lieu dans le cachot, bref dans le sous-sol. Je suis donc redescendue dans le cachot, avec le trac, et une migraine épouvantable. J'ai donc demandé à Dumbledore de m'interroger sur la potion anti-migraine car justement j'en avais une et que ça serait bien d'avoir un cobaye (sauf que si ça marche pas. . .) et il était parfaitement d'accord. J'ai donc pris mon livre, un chaudron et j'ai commencé. Heureusement il y avait des étiquettes sur les bocaux, Rogue devait avoir une mauvaise mémoire pour faire ça. Mais Dumbledore, voyant que je m'attardais sur les étiquettes, les a toutes brûlées. Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Et lui, tel un clown sadique a dit "j'ai pas fait exprès !" et, après lui avoir fait un chantage incommensurable, il a remis toutes les étiquettes une à une, et donc j'ai pu finir ma potion contre la migraine, qui avait parfaitement marché, mais m'avait donné le hoquet donc j'ai fait une potion contre le hoquet qui m'a donné un rhume, j'ai donc fait une potion contre le rhume etc, etc, jusqu'à ce que je fasse une potion contre toutes les maladies bénignes. J'ai donc été officiellement (encore ?) nommée professeur des potions en utilisant le pseudonyme donné à Dumbledore: Riza Hawkeye (oui je sais, ça vient d'un manga mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre)

J'espère donc que l'année se passera pour le mieux. Je vous passerais un rapport toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant, à part si on me prend en otage évidemment mais soyons pas pessimistes tout de même.

Mes sentiments les plus distingués, bisou à votre femme, votre chien, poisson etc.

FMAku, the journalist alchemist

* * *

Ca vous plaît ? Maintenant que je publie toutes les deux semaines, tournez-vous vers mes autres fics (si vous voulez XD). À bientôt :p  



	5. Lettre 3 où il ne se passe rien

Lettre 3

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi à part moi eh oui c'est comme ça. XD

* * *

Du côté obscur de la force 

Dans un des repaires secrets de Voldemort

Londres Mardi 8 Août 2006

Chers équipes de France 3 et Angleterre 3,

Je vous avais dit que je publierai toutes les deux semaines sauf si j'étais prise en otage. C'était sensé une plaisanterie... Mais Voldemort et toute sa petite bande de copains m'ont enlevée pour savoir quels étaient mes plans. Sachant que lui aussi n'aimait pas Harry Potter, on s'est arrangés: moi je contrôlerai l'Europe, l'Océanie et l'Asie, lui le reste. Je lui ai expliqué mes observations et Voldemort lui-même ne sait pas ce qui a pu se passer. Tant que je ne lui ai pas dit tout ce que je sais, il me garde. Et comme j'ai tout dit, il va me relâcher dans Poudlard et je dirai à Dumbledore que j'étais partie chez ma demie demie soeur malade et voilà.

Je vous donne mes meilleurs sentiments les plus distingués, je vous ramènerai des chocogrenouilles et d'autres trucs, ne mettez pas le feu aux studios bande de pyromanes, à bientôt, etc...

FMAku, the journalist alchemist

PS: contrairement à ce que vous croyez, les locaux de la bande de Voldemort sont très luxueux et propres, on est très sympa avec moi, et la couleur préférée de Voldemort est le rose mais il a dit que malheureusement cette couleur n'existe pas pour les robes de sorciers donc il a dû prendre noir.

* * *

400 visiiiiiiiiites ! Contente ! XD

Vive submit ! Vive review ! Vive Go +mode pompom girl on+

PS: les chapitres sont de plus en plus courts, j'ai la flemme ou quoi ? XD


End file.
